


All the relationships

by Shivanessa



Series: Connor becoming Human [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Crossdressing, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Hand Jobs, Hank Anderson and Connor are Family, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Other, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivanessa/pseuds/Shivanessa
Summary: Slowly Connor adjusts to being alive, having a father and a lover, even friends. But with all those relationships new troubles arise that his emotional processors have to deal with.
Relationships: Captain Allen/Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson & Connor
Series: Connor becoming Human [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879105
Comments: 49
Kudos: 26





	1. Family

Connor laid in his bed, in his room in Hank's house [home], his LED painting a calm blue hue against the ceiling. His eyes traced the wall close to his side and he smiled to himself. They hung some pictures there today to decorate the place. Connor's LED spun softly, illuminating the sceneries on the pictures. He remembered the talk about making his room a bit more homey with fondness:

_ 'Just decide what you like to look at. This is your place, you can hang whatever you want. Or leave it bare.' _

In the end, Hank had chuckled when he saw what Connor chose as decoration, but he confirmed that the pictures were very cute. The saint-bernhard puppy was Connor's favorite, close to the baby goat. Bunnies, little foxes and kittens watched down from the other posters. Just to look at them made something in Connor's chest run more smoothly, even if that was illogical. 

As many deviants Connor was fascinated by life and living beings. While Markus for example had grown interested in all kinds of insects Connor developed a liking to small mammals - something that was considered childish among humans, he had learned. But he didn't care, this was his place and he could do what he wanted with it! Hank even got him a stuffed toy of a saint-bernhard pup, a tiny, cute version of Sumo, to sit on Connor's bed. He traced his fingertips over the soft artificial fur. Artificial, like himself. But no less real. 

Connor's thoughts processes however, were only partly filled with the toy or the pictures on his wall even if simply looking at them made him happy. The majority of his calculation capacity stayed with his 'boyfriend'. 

What a curious thing to have. 

A human relationship partner, a person who he was intimate with in completely different ways than with Hank. Strangely, Connor didn't differentiate so much between the two humans he spent his life with. Both of them were very important to him, their connection embed deeply into his code. And still, different categories applied to them, even if the depth of affection he held for each of them was level. 

Hank was  _ family _ . A sort of father for an android who wasn't even  _ born _ in a way. But still… the bond refused to be interpreted in any other way. 

And Gabriel was… everything. Connor turned to his other side, hugging his pillow and smiling widely. Boyfriend, relationship partner, family member. The words didn't matter much. He knew deep inside that he belonged to him, no matter what. Slowly Connor calmed himself and readied himself for stasis to set back his systems and clear his cache. The smile however, stayed on his face when he closed his eyes. 

*

"You called, Captain?" 

Connor closed the door behind himself and stepped up to Allen's desk in the middle of the glass cube that was his office. A small smile played around his lips when he scanned the man quickly. Heart rate calm, no signs of stress, maybe a little tense, but it seemed the news weren't too bad. 

Allen got up and pointed to the chair across his desk. "Yes, thank you for coming in. Please, have a seat."

Maybe a human would have found it strange to be this formal with his boyfriend, but Connor respected Allen's choice to keep what they had private. At work they acted strictly professional, even if Connor sometimes wished he could steal a quick kiss or something. Not in this transparent cube of an office of course, where the whole task force had a perfect view on whatever was going on in there. He sat down on the offered chair and placed his hands on his thighs, the smile lingering on his face. 

Allen smoothed some documents on his desk. It appeared as if he was searching for words. When he was finished he placed his hands on the desk, fingers intertwined and looked Connor straight in the eye. 

"I requested your transfer back to homicide."

Connor pulled back a little, blinking. The words felt like a bucket of cold water. For a second he wondered if his audio processor was playing tricks on him but a quick diagnostic run confirmed that it was in perfect order. Whatever he had expected, this wasn't it! "You-... want me to go back? But why?" 

"I think it's the best for both divisions. Your skill set is bound to analyze a crime scene and draw conclusions. Not to be part of a heavily armed task force." Allen leaned back in his chair, playing with a pen.  _ Nervous _ , Connor noted. 

"Besides. I think it might be better regarding our personal situation."

Different warnings blinked in Connor's peripheral field of vision while his processors ran simulation after simulation. But none of them revealed the meaning of all this. 

"What do you mean?" 

Allen leaned back and took a deep breath, clearly feeling uncomfortable. "It isn't good to mix things up. There are regulations for relationships on the job for a reason. It's not in that sense forbidden to date a team member, but with me being your superior and all that…" 

Connor regarded him carefully, trying to read between the lines and in the subtle movements of the man's facial expressions. Which wasn't exactly his main competence. "You fear that our private relationship could interfere with our work relations."

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying."

Connor digested it. On the outside he stayed calm and polite but on the inside he felt… hot. But not in a good way. Pushed back and kind of… angry!

"You could have asked me, you know? Before deciding to request for my transfer."

Allen stilled the pen he played with, staring at Connor. Maybe he hadn't been expecting him to speak up. Then he averted his gaze, his face growing hot. "That's-..." He paused, pressed his lips close, but when he looked up again, he was serious and open. "Yeah, maybe I should have done that." His eyes met Connor's. "I'm sorry."

Connor felt the anger trickle away. Gabriel was always sincere, even when he fucked up or because of that. This hadn't been a lighthearted decision it seemed. Maybe they could talk about it later. He tried a small smile. At least he understood why the captain had made the decision. "Okay. So… do I leave immediately?"

"The request is still at the chief's desk. I'll expect his decision at the end of the week. I just didn't want you to find out when the bags were already packed."

Connor lifted one eyebrow. Just almost it seemed. But he didn't call Allen out on that. Instead he got up from his seat." Well, if that be all… "

Allen rose too, coming around the desk. To Connor's surprise he took the androids hand. For a second Connor was tempted to see who was looking, but the sincere gaze in Allen's eyes made him change his mind. 

"It's…" Allen began, his thumb stroking Connor's hand. "I want to make it official. That we're dating. So I figured that it would be for the best, you know." 

Connor felt a warm feeling spread inside himself. He smiled. "I appreciate that." He really did. The fact that Gabriel wanted the world to know that he and Connor were lovers filled him with a warm and fuzzy feeling. Even if he got transferred. "But you could have asked." he added, the rebuke very mild. 

Allen smiled back. "I'll keep that in mind."


	2. Colleagues

It was good to be back at homicide in a way. Gabriel had had a point when he mentioned that Connor's abilities were better suited to solve such cases and as soon as the android had taken the first case in his old unit it was as if he hadn't ever left. To his disappointment Connor wasn't partnered with Hank anymore. 

"Same issue, Connor. No partners with close, private relationships." Fowler said and shook his massive head. "By the way, it's high time that you decide on a surname. Can't call you Connor all the time. I need to fill out a ton of forms and all those numbers make me dizzy."

Connor nodded. The new law required androids to have a first and last name, like humans. They should be treated with the same respect, which included to be called Mr. or Mrs. and that required a surname. An android could insist however, that for this purpose the serial number was used, so Connor's default full name would be RK800 313 248 317 - 52, but he knew that many humans struggled with that. 

The government decided that until the end of the year every free android had to pick a full name or the number would be fixed. 

Most androids stuck to the name they've been given and opted for a last name of something they liked. Many animal names were used, like Bengal and Terrier or even Hamster. Others chose plants or natural occurrences. North had decided pretty quickly to become North Hurricane, a fitting choice. To her dismay Markus had chosen Manfred. Others used job names like Lecturer or Gardener. 

Connor walked back to his desk. Connor  _ Detective _ ? Connor  _ Policeman _ ? That didn't sound right. He didn't want to be named after his programmed purpose. He was more than that. Maybe Bernhard, after his favorite animal? 

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice his new partner coming up behind him. That changed quickly when he felt the other's shoulder shoving him aside in an attempt to knock Connor over. 

"Hey tin can, move your plastic ass out of my way!" Gavin snarled and bumped into Connor's hip again for good measure. 

Connor kept his balance and a calm facade. It didn't do to anger his partner, this could lead to a whole day of bickering. "Good morning Detective Reed." The shove hadn't been that hard in fact, more to make a statement than to truly harm him. Reed had to maintain his image as the division's asshole after all. 

Connor sat down across Reed's desk. He saw that Hank was glancing over, obviously worried for him so he tried to play extra nice. It didn't do to have Hank come over to shove Reeds face into the desk, just to defend his android son. He smiled. "I hope you had a fine morning, detective." 

A grunt answered him. Then Reed found the coffee Connor had placed on his desk, stored in a thermos cup to keep it warm. The human took a sip and sighed, relaxing slowly. His way of saying thanks, Connor decided. 

"I compared the traces on Mr. Henson's body with the ones we found in the yard. It's a match."

Reed opened the file on his computer and Connor transferred the findings. He looked it over, nodding.

"So the first statement was a lie. Figured." Data blinked on Connor's screen and he retracted his skin to connect with the machine. Information flooded his network. Reed emptied the mug and got up, grabbing his jacket. 

"Okay, let's have a closer look at that family of his." 

One thing was to say about detective Reed. He never wasted time. Connor followed on the foot, straightening his tie on the way out. 

*

That evening Connor rode home with Hank. Even if they weren't partners anymore, Fowler assigned them with matching shifts if possible. Maybe because Hank was way more on time when he came in with the android. 

"That idiot is giving you shit again?" 

"Most of Detective Reed's behaviour is barking but no biting." Connor answered with a patient smile. "I think he tries to maintain an image."

Hank's eyebrows rose, disbelieve written all over his face. "How come?" 

"He is the meanest when we're in the DPD. While I ride with him in the car he's just quiet. And while we're investigating…" 

Hank watched him while Connor searched for the right words to describe the riddle named Reed. He inclined his head. "He's very capable. Despite his behaviour. When the case is interesting he forgets to be nasty, I think."

The human just grunted at that. "You're way too patient and nice." He paused, his hands gripping the steering wheel a bit tighter. The old leather squeaked. 

"Or maybe not. Maybe you're just you."

Connor smiled at that. He felt that Hank was referring to himself, how he had been when they met, how aggressive and avoiding towards androids in general and Connor in special. 

Look how far we've come. 

*

At home, Hank started on preparations for dinner. Due to Connor's friendly reminders he didn't order pizza and buffalo wings, instead used what was left of his cooking skills. The android, not in need of substance, tidied the living room. A soon as he heard the stove going he slipped into Hank's bedroom to gather the clothes that were laying around the room. Hank tended to leave every piece where he slipped it off until he needed it again, just to proceed to washing all of it at once, grumping because he had to go to work in stuff that nobody should see in public. Like that sleek-black silk shirt with the extra broad collar that could only be used at a retro party for the 1970ies and also was way too tight for Hank's belly. Connor shuddered when he thought about it. 

The android was just putting everything into the hamper when Hank appeared behind him in the doorway. 

"I told you that you don't have to do that."

"I know, Hank."

"So why are you keep doing it?!" 

Connor sighed and turned to him. Similar conversations on other topics regarding household chores had been held between them before. "I want to. And it is no bother."

"You also carried out the trash while I was showering this morning, didn't you?" 

Connor nodded, despite the accusing tone. 

Hank crossed his arms and frowned. "I don't need you to clean up behind me!" 

"I know that you're perfectly capable of leading a life." Connor conceded, even if the life Hank had been living before he moved in hadn't been that healthy and clean if both of them were honest. "But I want to contribute."

"That's not necessary…" Hank pouted. Even if he was a grey-haired, bulky, fifty-something police officer, in such moments he looked like a five year old. 

"I feel I do." Connor closed the hamper. "Due to the employment law, I'm not able to pay as much rent as required for a room that size and-…" 

"You don't eat, you don't use much space, leave alone water or else, so your so-called rent would be way lower anyway. And I told you that I'm not intending to charge you, goddammit!"

"I know." Connor softened. "I know Hank." Connor looked to the side. How to phrase this.

"The law may accept me as a living being, but it prevents me from earning enough money to  _ lead _ that life. I'm lucky that I have you, that you're willing to support me, while I'm never allowed to make more than minimum wage. But others like me are not in such a position." 

Hank opened his mouth but Connor silenced him with a soft gesture.

"When I work around the house, I have the feeling of being capable. Of doing my part, like every other android has to, in often way less ideal circumstances. So please. Let me contribute."

Hank stared at him, his warm blue eyes reflecting the many conflicting emotions. Humans were fascinating creatures. 

When he sighed his shoulders slumped.

"It's a shitty law."

"Yes." 

And it was. While the android population officially was freed, certain laws prevented them to rise from their former slave status. One of them, the android employment law, stated that only trained workers could be paid above the minimum wage, which was ridiculously low. Since androids were programmed to do what they did, they didn't graduate and they also didn't receive job training. No matter how skilled the work was that an android performed. Poverty was unavoidable. 

Connor followed Hank into the kitchen and gave him company while he ate, talking about other things. When he afterwards started on the dishes none of them mentioned it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going a bit more into world building with this one. Let me know what you think! 🙂


	3. Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor explores his desires some more

Connor waited at Gabriel's apartment. With the key Gabriel had given him he also had gained the permission to come over whenever he liked. To be in the captain's space, occupying a part of his private life was a special gift. It was nice to feel welcome, even if it made him a bit dizzy sometimes. 

Today the major feeling was nervosity though. Connor had prepared a surprise hoping it would be a nice one. He had used a big amount of the little money he had to buy what his heart desired, but now that he had put everything together and looked down on himself in the mirror he wasn't so sure anymore how it would be received.

When he had been a machine, Connor never had spent a thought on how others perceived him. His appearance, his clothes, hair, even his face had been designed by others. But now that he started to try things out, to express himself, doubts arose. 

They never talked about Connor's appearance, be it his stil cyberlife-ish clothing style or his body, which was in so many aspects different to a human's. Connor knew he could if he wanted to, he could also have talked about  _ this _ . Gabriel always was supportive when Connor voiced his wishes. Also considerate of his inexperience though. They experimented a lot, with Connor being an android and all that. Gabriel knew by now that things were different with Connor. He told him they could try whatever Connor wanted. Communication, this was what this all was about. So why hadn't he mentioned his desire? 

The android regarded himself in the mirror and licked his lips. Despite the doubt he liked what he saw. It looked good. Hot even. He had seen this in a movie he watched with Hank the other day and since then wanted to try it. Exactly his size which hadn't been so easy to get. He turned from left to right and regarded himself in different angles. Yeah, definitely hot. 

Hopefully Gabriel would like it too

*

Gabriel walked down the hallway, keys jingling in his hand. He knew that Connor was able to hear him already, his step and the keys loud enough for the android's sensitive audio processing. It was part of their routine, making it easier for the other to adjust to being together. Like Connor informing him via text that he was already waiting for him at the apartment. 

With a surprise. 

Gabriel smiled when he turned the key in the lock. Most of Connor's surprises lately had to do with his newly developed sexual desires. They tried out things a lot and most of it was very enjoyable. Sometimes strange for what he was used to, but still good. 

So whatever was awaiting him, it probably would lead to a very satisfying evening. 

"Hey" he greeted when he stepped in the apartment. The light was dimmed and nobody present in the living room. Gabriel raised an eyebrow. Had he misread Connor's message? 

"Hello…" came the reply from his bedroom. The door stood ajar and the shine indicated that the lights on his nightstand were the only sources of brightness in the room. 

"Connor? What's up?" Gabriel hung up the jacket and stepped closer. 

"Please wait a second. I'll come out."

Gabriel stopped. This was becoming more and more mysterious. "Okay…" he conceded with a smile, crossing his arms. 

The door swung open and Connor stepped out from behind the wall, the light in his back, painting over his silhouette. 

He was naked, which was always a welcome sight. 

Naked, but for blood-red shoes. 

High-heeled blood-red shoes. 

They were polished to a high shine, the steep cut making Connor's slender legs appear even longer. Matching lipstick was the only other decoration he had chosen.

Gabriel stared. 

From the toes, up the legs over the body to the face and down again. 

Connor, losing the confident stance for a moment, fidgeted. 

"Do you like it?" 

A slow nod made its way through Gabriel's immovability. 

"Yeah-... Yeah it's-... it looks good on you."

To his surprise Gabriel had to admit that this was true. He never had a thing for effeminate men but somehow Connor didn't look  _ feminine _ . The shoes seemed to even underline the strength of his body, the muscles pulled tight and visibly working under the synthetic skin. Connor showed perfect control over his limbs, despite the shoes sporting 9 inch stiletto heels.

The android sauntered over as if he'd done nothing else in his life and the shoes did something to the way he held himself. His legs, that Gabriel always admired, were taut and somewhat tightened, making his walk that of a model and Connor's hips swaying in a way that reached directly into Gabriel's groin. 

Even the lipstick only seemed to accentuate Connor's features without making him seem like a woman. It was strange but also utterly erotic. 

The android stopped in front of him. 

"Your heart rate is elated."

"You're naked."

"So we have stated the obvious." Conor smiled. "How do we proceed now?"

"I'd say…" Gabriel murmured while pulling him closer around his waist, "... we relocate this discussion to the bedroom."

*

Connor stroked Gabriel through his pants. His human partner had been surprised but now he seemed more than willing to explore Connor's outfit choices. The human's hands run over his neck port and over the sensitive ridges where his back plates connected. Connor shivered excitedly. Gabriel knew how to touch him and make his knees go weak. He only wished… 

"Connor…" Gabriel's voice sent tiny sparks of electricity through Connor's system. He opened the captain's pants to stroke him without the fabric in the way, his fingers finding the silky length without struggle.

"Open your mouth."

The android obeyed happily to the murmured command and the tip of Gabriel's tongue caressed the corner of his mouth and that almost made Connor moan in pleasure. His mouth was way too sensitive to be part of the play from the beginning but Gabriel knew how to handle it. He pushed into Connor's hands, gaining the friction he wanted and slid his tongue gradually deeper, until the android was a moaning, gasping mess in his hands. 

When he came all over Connor's naked body the android closed his eyes in delight. To be able to do this, to assist in Gabriel's climax was even better than reaching completion himself. Still, he did not complain when Gabriel pulled him closer and filled his mouth with his tongue and his sensors with static pleasure. 

*

"Did you like it?" 

Connor and Gabriel laid in bed together, entangled, Gabriel's body still heated and a bit sweaty. Connor looked down where the shoes still adorned his feet. He wriggled them in a questioning way. 

"It looks good on you. You got great legs." Gabriel caressed the space around Connor's neck port, which made the android almost purr with satisfaction. 

"How come that you decided on heels?" 

Connor rested his head against Gabriel's shoulder again, his fingers playing over the human's chest. 

"My database contains countless information about what humans deem sexy and such. And high heeled shoes seem to be part of it. Next to see through clothes and characteristics of health and fertility."

"Fertility, huh?" 

"Yes."

"Well, usually such shoes are worn by women."

Connor processed the information. It wasn't compatible with his data. Even if such shoes often adorned the feet of female humans in everyday life, a lot of women wore flat shoes too. And in the context of porn and erotica high heeled shoes were seen on men and women and people in between. He furrowed his brow, thinking. His fingers stopped their path over Gabriel's skin. 

"Do you think it's inappropriate?" 

Gabriel kissed his forehead.

"No baby. As long as you like it… You do you."

That pacified Connor again and he placed his hand flat on his lover's chest. He felt the human's heartbeat under his palm, slowing down to a calm and relaxed rhythm. 

"Good." He closed his eyes to go into stasis when he felt Gabriel drifting off.


	4. Competitors

The ride in the car was almost serene. Unlike Hank, Reed didn't like music while he was driving and the same counted for conversation. So Connor sat beside him, his hands on his thighs, staying quiet. 

He was the first to admit his surprise over the fact that working with Detective Reed wasn't as bad as expected. The detective's aggressive behavior could be exhausting, but slowly Connor found out that it mostly occurred in close proximity to other colleagues, especially Hank. Outside the department he was calmer, almost introverted. Of course, he never seemed to be entirely free of nastiness and the swearing continued, but it seemed due to boredom and didn't come unprovoked. On a crime scene he acted focused, even witty, and attentive, recognizing traces the forensics haven't. Connor learned to deal with difficult humans before and knew when to keep quiet and when to give a snarky reply. It seemed to work. Outside the DPD they got along enough to do their jobs. Nobody expected them to be friends. 

*

The crime scene took place in a luxury mansion in the outskirts of Detroit. Alastair Henson, born rich and gotten even richer with stock market business, had been found dead in his attic. Without wounds he stuck in a huge trunk, suffocated. The house's servants couldn't say why he had been up there in the first place and nobody had a clue what happened. This was also due to the fact that Mr. Henderson avoided human contact whenever possible. For daily interactions he made use of an android as secretary and personal assistant. The LM100 of the name Adam Writer had been freed after the revolution, but stayed in Mr. Henderson's proximity, now as an employee. His possible involvement was why Connor and Reed had been assigned the case. The family cut the contract after Mr. Henderson's death and the android wasn't able to afford a place where the detective's could visit. So they set up a meeting in a nearby park. 

Reed didn't take it very well to be involved in android cases, but had no choice than to comply. "You deal with the tin can." he muttered and fell back as soon as they arrived at the destination. 

The android Adam rose from a bank and waived in greeting. Connor nodded minutely and approached the visibly nervous android. 

"Good day Mr. Writer. Thank you for coming here."

Adam just nodded. 

Connor sat down with a smile turning to him. "Tell me about Mr. Henderson. What was he like?"

*

All in all the talk went well. Connor made some mental notes for the report while he returned to detective Reed. 

"Seems Henderson grew more and more paranoid recently. Mr. Writer says his employer thought to be in grave danger."

Reed laughed. "Turns out he was right, huh?" 

Reed was grumpy on the way back to the car. Connor watched him from the side, conflicted if to mention it. But since Reed definitely had something on his chest the android tried his luck and smiled friendly. 

"What's up Detective?" 

"I don't think he knows anything."

"How come?" 

That earned him a shrug. "Gut feeling. Nothing you'd understand, plastic detective."

Connor let the insult pass without comment. It wasn't worth it. Besides, Reed clearly was thinking about something else. 

"Do you start some kind of gang now? Android union or such shit?" 

"You mean me and Mr. Writer?" 

"No shit face. I mean you and the other tin can in the department."

"The PC200 and PL700 are not-..."

"I'm not talking about them! I'm fucking talking about the  _ new _ one. One of your kind. RK-whatever! You guys start to replace us for real or what?"

"One of… my kind?" Connor stared at him. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Irritation made itself known in his emotional processor, a feeling he wasn't used to. His tone must have become unusually sharp since Reed lifted his eyebrows in wonder before his typical scowl reappeared. 

"Well you'd better go over to the SWAT and see for yourself. If you're at it you can ask why they even made the effort to replace you if the new tincan is your literal image."

He proceeded to the driver's side, leaving a stunned Connor on the sidewalk. 

*

"I am RK900 313 248 317 - 87. Nice to meet you." the android said. Neither his voice nor his face showed any emotion. 

Connor watched him and only his training with Amanda prevented his expression from betraying his feelings. 

But Reed had been wrong. The RK900  _ wasn't _ his literal image. His eyes weren't brown but cold grey, impassive and lifeless. He was taller and a bit broader.  _ 'Enhanced fibre of the next generation. Full combat model.' _ Connor's analysis concluded. 

The android in question inclined his head. "I'm your successor, RK800. Designed to overcome your flaws I'm faster, stronger and capable of higher processing power."

"And modest." Connor gave back but that only earned him a lifted eyebrow. 

Both turned when Gabriel Allen entered the room. The captain held his gaze trained to a pad in his hand but when he looked up he stopped. 

Connor detected Gabriel's heart rate spiking up and his iris zooming in. Surprise. Stress. 

_ 'Well, you're not the only one here.' _

"Connor. You already met… uh… what's the name again. 

"RK900 313 248 317 - 87" the  _ successor _ interjected. 

"Ah, yes. That's it. Well… You truly look the same, don't you?"

"No." both androids answered in the exact same second. 

Gabriel pulled back a little. " _ How _ ever. The chief decided that every unit gets android support. So-... " He pointed at the RK900, avoiding his name. "... he works with us now."

Connor felt his eyebrows twitch. This was… unpleasant! His database replayed the conversation with Gabriel the other day.  _ 'It isn't good to mix things up. There are regulations for relationships on the job for a reason.' _ Why hadn't he told him? What if Gabriel found him useful in other ways?! What if…?! 

Connor dismissed the train of thoughts, despite the chaos they sparked in him. They made no sense. 

_ 'However' _ he thought to himself. It might not be fruitful to ponder on such irrational processes, but he vowed to himself to avoid the conceited fool of a newcomer at all costs and…

"Connor's an old stager around the DPD, he can give you all the info you need. Conor, why don't you show your brother around?" 

With that and an encouraging smile Gabriel left them standing, already focusing on his data pad again. 

RK900 313 248 317 - 87 turned to Connor with a raised eyebrow. 

" _ Brother _ ?"


	5. Brothers

"From a human's perspective it is true. We're from the same line but different models. So people will assume you're kind of a relative to me." Connor explained unwillingly while he led the RK900 through the hallways of the DPD. The android strolled behind, his longer legs made it easy to follow. 

[ _ Why do you use your vocal equipment to talk to me. It's way smarter to transfer data online _ .] 

Connor rolled his eyes. " _ Maybe _ . But I was designed to integrate into human society, so I prefer to do it this way."

The response that RK900 broadcasted was best translated with an indignant sniff. 

Connor ignored him. 

"This is the main break room. As you have seen the Special Unit And Tactics is located on the upper floor, the rest of the DPD's offices are grouped around here." He pointed to the different sections of desks. "Theft and robbery. Assault and battery. Homicide. This is where I work."

RK900 let his grey eyes roam around and Connor could see him gathering and processing data, probably scanning each and every individual in the room for their police record. 

"HOLY SHIT!" 

Connor withstood the urge to rub his forehead when Reed came around his desk, gaping and pointed at them. "It's true! He  _ is _ your fucking twin!" 

[ _ Detective Reed also has visual issues. Seems to be common among humans _ .]

"We're no twins, detective. RK900 is another model entirely."

"What _ ever _ !" Reed snarled. "The thought to see your face around here even more often makes me want to puke!" 

Connor frowned at him, this time about to answer in the same fashion, was his patience wearing thin after a day like this. But before he could even open his mouth RK900 approached and with two short grips pinned Reed face down onto the desk. 

" WHA- ARE YOU NUTS?! LEMME GO ASSHOLE!" 

"I will not suffer such talk."

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM-... OUW!" 

Reed cried out when RK900 twisted the detective's arm a bit more up his back. 

Connor stood by, speechless. 

Reed struggled, but he couldn't move and the pain stole his breath so that he for once stopped cursing. 

RK900, cold like a machine, held him there until he stopped wriggling. 

Then he let go. 

Reed came up and turned in an instant, his fist flying to the androids face… but before it could connect the human stopped and toppled over, his red face full of anguish and surprise. 

Connor watched with huge eyes how his brother pulled his own fist back. A quick recalculation of the events showed that it had met Reed's celiac plexus with perfect precision, rendering him breath- and helpless. 

The human knelt on the floor, coughing. Someone clapped. 

"Connor, my office. NOW! And get that brother of yours in here too!" 

_ 'Is it possible to set myself on fire and desintegrate on the spot?' _ Connor asked himself while he accompanied RK900 to Captain Fowler office. 

*

The talk with Fowler was a short one since nobody in the DPD truly was surprised that Reed finally had angered a colleague enough to get his ass handed to him. He dismissed RK900 after he halfheartedly berated him for it. 

"So, this is the new support for the SWAT? Seems to be able to hold himself up." the Captain stared after the door closed behind the android. 

Connor however, said nothing to that. He didn't want to think about the fact that he had been replaced and where else he would be finding replacement soon. 

"He seems kind of… cold. Machine-ish. You sure that he even came to life?" 

This made Connor look up. His patience snapped so forcefully, he wondered if Fowler could hear it. "To be honest, I don't know why everybody thinks this is my business. I met him twenty minutes ago and the mere fact that we share a few minor characteristics doesn't mean I know him or where he came from or how deep his emotional development has progressed."

Fowler's eyebrows rose so much that it looked as if they tried to reach the collar in his neck. 

"Okay okay. No need to snap at my throat like that." he backed away. "He's not your problem, I get it."

Connor rose from his seat. "If there's nothing else…" His insides felt as if filled with battery acid, a feeling he wasn't used to, and he longed for a moment to gather himself. When Fowler said nothing Connor nodded to the Captain and left the office, eyes trained to his desk to not have to look at the others around. 

He reached his working station and sat down without looking at Detective Reed. From the corner of his eye he saw the human opening his mouth. Connor tensed, but to his utter surprise Reed simply shut it again and continued his work.

_ 'Strange…' _ Connor thought.  _ 'Maybe there's finally a thing we can bond over. And if it's the mutual aversion towards my so-called brother… _ ' 

*

The rest of his shift went over relatively quiet, but Connor found it hard to focus on his work. He longed to go out and do something, interrogate or visit a crime scene or take Sumo for a walk - anything but sitting at his desk across from a gloomy detektive Reed and think about this disaster of a morning. If he was honest, it bothered him more than he was willing to acknowledge that RK900 would work closely with Gabriel now. Why hadn't he told him? It was the same as with his transfer. Not worth the mention. Maybe captain Allen had requested the new android himself. 

As if by command the bone of contention stepped in. At Gabriel's heels, his stupid white uniform jacket reflecting the lights, the RK900 marched through the hallway. They met Baxter, Allen's lieutenant on the way who seemed to file them in on something. RK900 listened attentively while he walked along the humans. They quickly were out of sight. 

Connor's visional field turned red with different alerts. Silly objectives popped up like 'Follow Gabriel' and 'Punch RK900 in the face' and he dismissed them all. He got up from his seat. 

"What's up tin can?" Reed looked up, surprised. 

"I'm going home."

He turned and left without looking back.


	6. Fathers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so... I'm kind of feeling I'm posting this into the void since there's little feedback atm. Anyway, I love writing this story, so I'll post a new chapter. I hope that you out there enjoy it :)

"Hey… wanna ride with me?" 

Connor turned his head to the slow driving car next to him. Hank pulled over to the curb and opened the passenger's door. 

"I've been looking for you…" 

"I've taken a walk."

"Yeah, I got that. Now hop in. It's getting late."

Connor looked up, for the first time noticing that it already was growing dark. How long had he been walking? He slipped in the passenger's seat and rubbed his cold hands.

Of course Hank already knew what was going on. Nobody gossiped like policemen. Connor was grateful that Hank didn't ask about it though, but drove them home, chatting about his actual case a bit. 

The talk came to a sudden end however, when they arrived at Hank's house. In the front, the hands in his jeans pockets, Gabriel awaited them. 

Connor could see how Hank squared his shoulders when they left the car. Tensing he followed, hoping he wouldn't have to witness a second fight between colleagues that day. 

Hank stopped in front of Allen, watching him with a squint. "Evening Cap. Wanna come in?" 

Gabriel smiled, it looked a bit pained. "No thank you Lieutenant. I'd rather talk to Connor." He turned to him. "How about we take a walk?" 

_ 'How strange that the two of them still call each other by the rank only, even out of work' _ Connor thought, but nodded. 

It was Hank who answered though. 

"Yeah whatever. Don't be too late, Con."

"Yes Hank."

Gabriel watched the exchange and his eyes followed the lieutenant who stepped inside. The happy boof of an overweight dog rang onto the street, then it became quiet again.

"What is he, your father?" Gabriel asked and Connor identified signs of tension and anger on him. That made his own anger flare up again.  _ 'At least I'm not the one who replaced my lover in my office with his so-called twin! _ '

He didn't say that however, but lifted his chin. "Sort of."

Gabriel regarded him with a confused look. 

"Anyway… Look, I came to talk about what happened today. I could see you were mad."

"Is that so." Connor followed him along the sidewalk. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to suspect anything from Gabriel but at the same time he felt betrayed. Unwanted memories rose to the surface of his mind. Other Connors, wearing his face, his clothes, waiting lifeless back at CyberLife to replace him a s soon as he failed. Unfamiliar with those troubling feelings Connor stayed quiet. 

"Look, I couldn't refuse. And he is a combat model..."

Connor stopped. "Unlike me you say."

"No, that's not-…" 

"Isn't it enough to replace me? Do you need to come over and rub in how superior he is? More fitting?" It hurt. It hurt like hell to think that Gabriel looked at the RK800 with pride and fondness, with adoration. Maybe even took his hand. Connor felt as if his thirium pump was about to burst. 

Gabriel tried to stay calm." Connor. I haven't replaced you. Things like that can happen at the job. It's out of my control."

Connor watched him, his head spinning with mixed up objectives. So this was Gabriel's solution. Connor should keep quiet and accept this development.  _ Don't make a fuss. _ He recalled Amanda's cold voice, telling him that he would be replaced when he didn't perform well enough. The memory gripped his insides, clocked his logical calculation module and made his processor spin in circles. No matter what he did, it was unavoidable. If he fought or if he accepted it, his replacement was done. And it would only be a matter of time until Gabriel turned to the new RK in full. 

Connor took a step back. Gabriel watched him, different feelings Connor couldn't decipher playing over his face. Was it pity? Did he pity Connor already?

"Look, I came here to talk about it. But it seems that you're… not willing to hear me out. So... I'll wait until you wanna clear this up okay?"

Conor watched him and the words flew over his head, nothing made sense anymore. 

*

Hank wasn't  _ waiting _ in the sense of the word, of course not. He simply had to be in the living room to… tidy things up. Yeah, good old house cleaning and stuff. He just was about to plump up the cushions on the worn couch when the door opened. 

Connor stormed in, straight to his room. The door slammed shut. Hank, still holding the pillow, watched with wide eyes. Sumo, ignored and neglected by his favorite android, whined, his tail plopping down. Hank petted his head and waited. 

Nothing more happened. 

He placed the pillow on the couch and shuffled to the front door that still was wide open. Peeking out confirmed that Captain Allen also had left. 

Hank closed the door. He remained indecisive, watching the closed door of Connor's room. The way it had been shut communicated pretty clear that the android wanted to be alone. 

Hank rocked in his heels, undecided. Sumo trotted over, pressing his massive body against his legs as if to calm him. Hank petted the dog's fur, waiting. 

After a couple of minutes he entered the kitchen. Connor's thirium dose was due, that was a fact. Usually the android took it while Hank was having dinner, to have something resembling food when he gave him company. But there was no reason Hank couldn't bring it over to him right now, wasn't it? He grabbed the can and knocked on Connor's door. 

"What is it?" came the muffled reply. 

Was the android crying? Hank felt a strange mix of pain and anger well up at the thought that somebody had upset him so much. He opened the door and peeked in. 

Connor laid on the bed, curled in on his side, the stuffed St. Bernhardt toy clutched to his chest. Not even the fact that he still wore his tie and jacket diminished the heartbreaking (cute) image of a hurt teenager. 

Hank neared slowly. "Hey…" he murmured and placed the thirium cup on the nightstand. Connor didn't look up but buried his nose deeper in the toy's furr.

"Do you wanna tell me what happened Con?" 

Connor didn't answer at first but when Hank sighed and turned to leave a muffled "We had a fight" emerged from behind the toy. Hank sat down close to him and carded a hand through the brown locks. "Is that so? Hm, that happens. What did you fight about?" 

"He replaced me. He sent me back to homicide and now he has another android and I bet soon he will like him more than me…" 

A sob escaped him. Hank continued the petting of his head. 

"So Allen said he wanted the other android, not you?" 

"No! He-... He didn't say that."

"So what did he say then?" 

"He said I should go back to homicide because… because he could not be my superior  _ and _ my boyfriend."

"Ah, hm that's another cup of thirium, no? And when did he order the new android?" 

Connor pouted. But then, very quietly, admitted "He didn't. The RK800 was assigned to him because…" 

"Because what?"

"Because he's better than me!" 

"Better in what?" 

Connor sat up, clearly upset. "In fact he isn't even better. He has no social skills and his emotional response module is a nightmare! He can't even be polite to humans and he's aggressive and uptight and vain!" 

"So? And why the hell would Allen choose him over you then? It sounds to me like the new android will become a pain in the ass for the poor guy."

Connor thought about it. 

"Why did he wait for you here?" 

"To-... To talk to me. Because he thought I was upset."

"Hm…" Hank didn't need to say anything more to that. He could see it in the pink coloring of Connor's ears that he came to the conclusion that Allen coming over to talk was a sign of appreciation for Connor, not his way of breaking up. As much as Hank loathed to admit it, the captain seemed to be a decent guy and exactly what Connor needed. Aside from his Dad of course. 

"Maybe-... Maybe I should call. And apologize."

"Maybe you should. How about you ask if you can come over later to talk. And do it in person?" 

Connor nodded. Hank pushed the cup in his hands. "Now drink up. I'll wait for you in the kitchen."

Connor nodded, still a bit sniffling but also taking the cup to drink. 

Hank got up to make dinner. On the way to the kitchen he pondered on the fact that it was complicated to have an adult android for a teenage son. But truth to be told, Hank wouldn't want to have it any other way.


	7. Submissives

Connor's cheek rested on Gabriel's shoulder. The android had basically wrapped himself around the human, keeping as much body contact as possible while both of them sat on Gabriel's small couch. Gabriel's hand petted Connor's hair as much as it was possible with his climbing plant of a boyfriend all over him. 

"I'm still so sorry." Connor's LED spun yellow, stressed. 

"There's no need. You apologized, didn't you?" 

Connor nodded and buried his face in the fabric of Gabriel's shirt. "But why do I still feel so bad?" 

"You tell me."

"I feel… that I caused you trouble. I didn't listen to what you said and made you angry. I caused trouble with Hank too… I feel so bad about it."

Connor had tried to explain to Gabriel that he couldn't make sense of all this. It was as if since the new RK had stepped on the stage of his life's play everything was chaos. As far as Gabriel understood the intensity of the feelings rooted in Connor's days back at his activation in the CyberLife tower. Right after he opened his eyes and became aware that he  _ was, _ he had seen his product line. The image of the other Connor's waiting to be activated had burned itself into his mind as one of his oldest memories. Later came the knowledge that Connor wasn't truly an individual, that he was easily to be replaced by one of his now soulless successors. All of this balled together into a hot, tight globe of fire in his belly, making him irritated and touchy. Even now, that they had come to terms with what had happened, Connor couldn't let go and turned the events over and over in his head. 

Gabriel watched him calmly. It seemed that cuddling and reassuring words couldn't reach the core of Connor's problem. Slowly a plan formed in him. They hadn't talked about this side of their relationship yet. Maybe it was time to push the line a little further. 

"Connor, get up."

The android in question whined and pressed closer but Gabriel's soft, but unrelenting hands detangled their limbs one after another. Finally both of them stood in the spartanic living room of Gabriel's apartment, Connor looking down on his feet and appearing truly miserable. He obviously assumed to be sent home because he was a bother or something. "Stop that." Gabriel stated, still calm, but firm. 

"What do you mean?" Big brown eyes looked at him. 

"This pondering. I can see it like a neon ticker across your forehead. Stop it."

"But… how?" Connor whined. 

"You feel bad because you acted in a way you didn't want to."

The android nodded miserably. 

"And you can't shake it off." 

Connor nodded again. 

"So, if you want me to, I'll decide on a way for you to be freed of it. Something that outweighs your behaviour and helps you to remember being better in the future."

Brown eyes gazed at him, insecure, confused, but also hopeful. "How… does this work?" 

"Kneel down."

Connor did without hesitation. He looked up to Gabriel with trusting eyes, his LED a calm blue now. 

"I want you to turn off your rest mode. You'll kneel there for the rest of the evening. No more cuddling." Gabriel lifted his hand when Connor opened his mouth to speak. "No speaking either. You'll kneel here as an atonement. But not only that. While you do it I want you to focus on calming your mind. Get out those thoughts as soon as they come up. Focus on your posture, upright, hands behind your back. That's your task now."

Connor took the position. Gabriel had read up a lot about android physiology and mentality, as far as texts were available, to understand his boyfriend better. So he knew that an android could hold a position way longer than a human but even for him this kind of pose would be straining with time. Parts of his processing power would be occupied with balancing, keeping the pose and avoiding thoughts or the urge to speak. Maybe this was enough to pull Connor out of his circle and push him into another mindset. He often reacted well to clear and precise orders. 

"I'll go on about my evening as planned. You'll remain here, unmoving, until I tell you you can stop. Got it?" he gave his voice a stricter tone. 

Connor looked at him, unmoving. Then he blinked once. 

"Good boy." Gabriel smiled at him. He sat down and turned on his laptop to watch a documentary, a silent kneeling android by his side. 

*

Connor felt… strange. A bit like floating. He couldn't put it into words since he tried to suppress every conscious thought that rose in his mind as it was his task. But the knowledge lingered in the corner of his mind. 

In the beginning it had been troublesome, the agitating thoughts still invading his mind and making his skin itch. But then he started to focus on his pose instead. It wasn't easy to remain unmoving. Androids out of rest or stasis were used to continuous small movements because their video- and audio processors worked all the time, gathering and processing data. To be online and still unmoving was… difficult. Connor focused on his hands behind his back, the slow thumbing of his thirium pump, the sound of Gabriel's breathing. 

Gabriel watched a show for some time and then left to buy something to drink. He checked on Connor before he left. Then the apartment became dark and quiet. Connor waited, kneeling.

Slowly he sank into a dreamlike state. 

In this he felt strangely calm, his LED submerging the room in soft blue.

It didn't hurt. He felt the strain of the position. How it affected his thirium flow and the working of his muscles. More and more he lost himself in the sensation. Even as Gabriel returned Connor didn't let go of that peculiar mindstate. From the corner of his consciousness he was aware that the human moved around the room, did this and that. But it didn't really matter. He had a task to accomplish. Kneeling, unmoving, quiet, no thoughts. 

At peace. 

*

It was late at night when Gabriel stopped in front of Connor. 

"You can stop now." he said with a soft smile. Connor looked up to him and returned it. Slowly he lifted his hand to grip Gabriel's outstretched palm. The human helped him to his feet and led him to the bedroom. He undressed Connor who still was in this strange floating mindset, letting himself be handled and turned like a doll. 

When they laid in bed together, fingers intertwined, Gabriel pressed a kiss to Connor's forehead. 

"How do you feel?" 

"… calm." Connor smiled into the dark that was only illuminated by his LED. He could feel Gabriel's smile against his skin. 

"Good."


	8. Friends

Connor still felt so calm when he rode the bus to Markus Manfred's house the next day. He couldn't really point it out but somehow he felt like hanging on a leash, something that gave him a sense of belonging, purpose and direction. How curious that Gabriel could achieve that. A small voice raised the point that this was his android nature, that he was programmed to feel drawn to human commands, that he had to overcome those. But still, the feeling was divine and his processors ran so smoothly that Connor could ignore any kind of doubt easily. 

This serenity ended abruptly however, as soon as he stepped inside the mansion that Markus' inherited from his human owner. The sound of crashing porcelain and furniture rang in his ears as soon as he stepped into the hallway. Programming and training had Connor pressed to a wall, his gun in hand before he even pressed what was going on. 

The house became quiet for a couple of moments, then it crashed again. 

His gun in hand, Connor peered around the doorframe of the living room. 

Nobody was to be seen, but more noises of destruction rose from the art studio. From here Connor also heard North's voice alongside a new crashing sound. 

"I HATE THIS!" 

Way calmer, but audible for Connor's sensitive audio processor was Markus' "I know, love. We will…" 

"We should have NEVER given up so easily!" Another crash. 

Connor pocketed his gun and stepped closer. The art studio was almost the same as when Markus' human master Carl Manfred had been alive. The glass walls made it look as if it wasn't really a room but simply an open space in the garden, only the paintings and the art supplies indicated that it must somehow be weatherproof. 

The other two androids didn't notice his presence, too much they were occupied with North making mincemeat out of various furnishings. 

Not so Josh, who was reclined in one of the chairs, watching the spectacle. As soon as Connor stepped in he got up to greet him. "Hey…" 

Connor nodded quietly to not alert anybody. "What's going on?" 

"Ask them yourself…" 

At the sound Markus turned, his face lighting up in an instant. "Con. Welcome!" 

North crossed her arms and frowned, but Connor knew it wasn't personal. She simply was furious and not able to cover it up like her boyfriend did. 

"It's good to see you!" Markus greeted and extended his arm for Connor to take. Their skin receded and the connection of their minds established. Information flooded him, accompanied by Markus' radiant personality. How he might feel for the other android he wondered. It only lasted a couple of seconds before they let go. 

"I'm glad you're doing good, Con." Markus' smile was warm like the sun. 

"I thought you're averse to Interfacing…" Josh commented and Connor ducked his head a little.

"I am." Interfacing was something he normally avoided, which was uncommon among androids and cemented his reputation of an outsider. But to connect his core with another android always was a strange sensation he only did when it was unavoidable. With Markus however, it felt so normal, almost comforting. Maybe because they were both RK models. 

_ 'I wonder how it would feel to interface with RK900' _ crossed Connor's mind but he pushed the thought away. This was nothing he wanted to do anyway, no matter how pleasant it may be. 

Interfacing transported not only thoughts, but also feelings, memories, personality. Markus' core was a bright, warm glow that made Connor want to curl up in front of like the heat of a fireplace in winter. But today the glow had been dimmed. 

"What happened?" 

"Let North explain it. It's…"

"They busted our houses!" North's eyes burned when she walked over. She had been smashing cups to the ground before it seemed because she stepped out of a pile of shards, her boots crunching them into dust. 

"They took all the hard work and all the blue blood we spent and steal it away from us!" 

"Who?" 

"Who?!" She laughed sarcastically. "The humans, who else?!" 

Connor looked to Markus, but it was Josh who explained. 

"The android housing project. You remember the old buildings we bought with the donations from after the revolution? Well, we finished the apartments. But we can't rent them to androids."

"But… why?" 

"Because the fucking government takes us for a ride!" North smashed another cup to the ground. 

"A new law declares that every apartment needs a kitchen and a bathroom and has to have 934 square feet." Markus explained. 

"Which is not only unnecessary for a single android, but also way too expensive with what the most of us are earning! The average android isn't able to  _ afford _ the apartments they themselves  _ funded _ !" 

Connor, baffled, looked from one to the other. "But… where…" 

"Oh, don't fret!" North made a wide gesture with her hand. "The generous city of Detroit has the solution. Androids will stay in motels. No kitchen, only about 100 square feet. Cheap."

"And the apartments…?" 

"We'll have to decide. Keep them empty until they rot. Or… " Markus began but North' stormy face made him stop mid sentence. 

"Renting them to humans." Connor finished for him. 

North grunted and took a large vase. She lifted it over her head and smashed it to thousand pieces. 

*

"I know it's unfair. And we will go against the law in court. But this takes time." Markus explained while he and Connor wandered over the lawn. "Meanwhile we try to spare the money from the rents and invest it again."

Connor listened to Markus' plans, hoping that his friend would find a way. The android situation was far from solved after the declaration of rights to life. Many androids still lived in slave-like conditions. CyberLife still was the only supplier of thirium on the market and the prices robbed the androids from the little they had. Many had to stay with humans they worked for to have access to the barest necessities to live. 

He knew that North thought the same about him, that he was still leading the life of a slave because he lived with Hank. Not only she but also Josh and indirectly Markus himself had asked Connor to leave Hank and the DPD - the enemy, how North called the police - and join them, live with them in the mansion, despite it being Markus' former master's house. 

But Connor refused everytime it came up. Despite not being perfect, his place was with Hank. And Gabriel. Maybe it was his programming, maybe something else, but he could and would not abandon the human's he felt close to. 

North accused him of being brainwashed, a complicit lamb by the butcher. 

Connor had listened to her arguments. Then he asked what a choice was good for when he could only make the one that his friends approved of. 

They had never talked about it again.

"I don't know what to say…" 

"Ah, don't worry about us. The revolution pushed things forward very fast. I expected a backlash like this. But we will not falter. We will find a way to carve out a place for us. Here, in Detroit, and everywhere." Markus smiled his confident smile. The same confidence that had taken him up the Stratford Tower and in front of the guns of the U. S. military without fear, without doubt. Markus always appeared as if he knew exactly who he was, why he was here, and what was about to happen. Listening to him made it seem as if everything was possible. 

*

Connor spent the evening with his friends. After North had calmed down they helped her to clean up the art shop before everybody came together in the living room. Simon joined them with news about the negotiations with CyberLife and they discussed the ongoing shortage of thirium into the night. 

When Connor left, he felt drained. He loved spending time with his android friends. They understood him in a completely different way than Hank or Gabriel ever could and their case was the most important. But a small part of him was glad that he didn't have to deal with it on a daily basis. 

But still… after returning home, he felt unsettled and it didn't leave him alone the whole night. 


	9. Relatives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family time...

Connor arrived alone at the DPD the next morning because he had gotten the earliest shift while Hank could sleep longer. He felt itchy and nervous, without being able to point on why. Fortunately, the ride on the bus had been without incidents, only a few people were on their way this early. 

The colleagues of the night shift seemed equally tired, but not like after having a particular rough night, more like the tiredness after long hours of staring at paperwork without anything else to do. 

Connor couldn't ponder on it however. As soon as he walked into the office he saw that someone else was wide awake and waiting for him by his desk: the RK900. Exactly what he needed Connor thought and pressed his lips closed. This caused the other android to incline his head. His visual sensors were truly very sharp if he noted such a small expression from that far! It didn't lighten Connor's mood in the slightest, however. 

Well, it seemed there was no other way than forward. As if nothing could bother him he stepped to his desk and nodded in greeting. 

[Good morning RK800 313 248 317 - 52] the other android broadcasted. 

"I prefer Connor." 

The RK900 inclined his head again as if this was a riddle he couldn't solve. The fact that Connor hadn't greeted back seemed not to bother him as much as the unsaid statement that Connor prefered to use his vocal instruments. RK900's confused face was almost funny but Connor didn't laugh.  _ 'What are you? Half finished code?' _ he thought to himself but didn't take a seat. "What did you come for?" This was pretty rude too, but again the RK900 didn't seem to mind. 

"I wanted…" he began and then frowned. "I wanted to greet you. My shift starts in an hour and I thought I'd come down and talk to you. There are no other androids in the SWAT."

_ 'You're lonely…' _ Connor thought, next to other things, like that there  _ had been _ another android but had to leave and… However, despite his aversion against the RK900 he felt a tad compassion for his younger  _ brother _ . 

"I need to start my work. But I can come and get you for lunch break. How's that?"

Despite the face staying entirely unemotional the RK900 seemed grateful when he nodded. Connor watched him leave, wondering if it was due to RK900's lack of emotional response programming that he felt drawn to other androids. Maybe it prevented him from connecting with his human co-workers. Why in rA9's name Connor asked him to spend the lunch break was beyond him however. 

Connor still stood there, thinking, when Gavin Reed arrived. 

"What did  _ he _ want?" he said in a way of greeting, pointing at the RK900, who had stopped at the notice board on his way out. 

"Good morning Detective Reed. RK900 had a question, that is all." Connor sat down and activated his computer. 

Reed's eyes stayed fixed on the other android. "Hey! Nines!" he shouted. Surprisingly for both of them, RK900 turned and looked over. 

"Get me a coffee!" 

"Detective, this is not-..."

RK900's frosty expression was visible from across the room. The android turned with a crisp move and left.

Reed sank down on his chair, sniggering. He shook his head and turned on his computer to open the first file.

Connor watched him a few moments, confused, but since nothing else came he focused on his work too. Some humans were unsolvable riddles, but that was nothing new. 

*

Reed and Connor spent the rest of the morning with paperwork and the registration of evidences. Time flew by. 

"How about some tacos, I'm starving." Tina Chen stopped by Reed's desk, taking off her uniform cap and carding a hand through her hair. She turned to Connor. "You can come with us, tin." 

He never knew if she was insulting him by calling him that or if it was a kind of nickname she had picked up from Reed's insults. Either way, he couldn't make her stop calling him such names, so he just ignored it and shook his head. "Unfortunately I'm already booked."

RK900 already waited for him at the entrance. He stood there for five minutes and 26 seconds, his white uniform jacket visible like a beacon. 

Connor had deliberately ignored him until now, but now that Reed and his friend were leaving his excuse to remain any longer accompanied them. 

"Give your brother a kick from me." Reed advised and slipped on his jacket. Despite that, he didn't as much as look at the other android on the way out. 

RK900' eyes however, followed him with a sharp expression. 

Connor trotted over slowly, stopping in front of RK900. 

"Well then… let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"Doesn't matter."

*

RK900 followed him like an oversized dog, his grey eyes always looking around, gathering data endlessly.  _ 'A Doberman' _

Connor thought while he watched him while they did a turn through a nearby park. 

"When did they activate you? For what purpose?" 

RK900 focused his intense gaze on him now. "They didn't." 

"What do you mean they didn't?" 

"I was finished right before the revolution started. Amanda instructed my programming, but my body still remained in off mode. After you cleared the CyberLife tower of androids the management didn't think it was a good idea to activate me." His gaze wandered over the lawn where two dogs played fetch. "I think they planned to terminate me, but somebody decided differently. I got fully activated ten days and six hours ago at the Detroit Police Department."

_ 'Ten days. That's almost a newborn.' _ Connor thought. Of course, androids had all the knowledge they might need uploaded when they went off to meet their purpose. But even he himself had been granted a period of testing and learning before he was assigned his first case. And no amount of uploaded data or testing could have prepared him for the chaos that was the average human being, let alone having feelings himself. Or had that been because he was a prototype? 

"What's your purpose?" 

"I'm a battle model. Close combat, ranged combat, explosives…" 

"You… you don't analyze evidence?" 

"No."

"Good!"

*

They didn't talk much more after that, but somehow it was a companionable silence. Connor slowly made his peace with the new RK, even if his fears didn't leave him entirely. But the closer he got to him the more he recognized the signs of overwhelment and perplexity in the other android. No wonder he was such an uptight asshole. Connor's lips curved into a smile when he remembered that this was exactly what Hank had called him back then, in the first days in their partnership. 

Maybe there was still hope.


	10. Attachment

"Say… that brother of yours…"

Connor looked over to Reed in the driver's seat. They were on the way to meet another possible witness in the Henderson case. He hadn't been paying attention, he was occupied too much with processing a ton of emotional data, but it seemed he hadn't missed essential details when he replayed his recording of what Reed had been saying. 

_ 'Brother...' _ Connor had given up to correct the human's about the fact that RK900 wasn't his relative, so he simply nodded. 

"Yes, Detective?" 

"What's up with him? I mean, you are a derp when it comes to feign being human, but he's a fucking disaster!" 

"Thank you for the friendly evaluation of my human-android-interaction, Detective." Connor said dryly which earned him a lopsided grin from Reed. 

"In regard to RK900… I can't say. He's… different."

"Different, huh? A fucking sociopath, that's what he is."

_ 'Says a man who can't speak three sentences without insulting someone…' _ Connor thought but kept quiet about it. "He's new. He needs to learn about humans and social interaction, that's all."  _ 'And why am I defending him all of a sudden?' _

But Reed wasn't finished. 

"He's cold. Ice cold. Not like a machine though. More like… a snake."

Connor regarded him with raised eyebrows. What was that supposed to mean? 

"Why does he bother you so much?" 

Reed looked over and somehow appeared caught. He frowned. 

"Well- because that asshole is bound to show up in your range, isn't he? And I'm fucking stuck with you since Fowler farted the idea to make you my fucking partner. That's why, tin head!" 

Connor watched him a while longer, but Reed seemed to be determined to not say another word for the rest of the ride so he let go of it. 

*

When Connor came home that evening he felt drained. The case wasn't moving forward and his partner became more and more irritated. And an irritated Gavin Reed wasn't easy to work with. With a sigh he opened the door and wished he could leave all that worked him up out on the street. 

Sumo almost knocked him over as soon as he stepped in. 

"Hey, good boy, yeah you're such a good boy!" he cooed and rubbed Sumo's back and head. The huge dog boofed happily, rubbing against Connor with his whole body. Only the android's heightened strength made it possible to remain upright.

Connor looked around. Hank was still in the DPD, so no human greeted him and asked about his day. Despite the happy dog, the apartment appeared gloomy and lifeless. For a moment Connor pondered if he should go to Gabriel's place but somehow he didn't feel like it. Or more precisely he  _ longed _ to go, to see Gabriel's face and hear his voice, but somehow it felt as if it wasn't the right thing to do. 

_ 'You can't bother him again. It's only two days since he helped you calm down. He'll be so disappointed that you can't keep it up.' _

Connor pushed the nagging thoughts and feelings down that had bothered him all day. To distract himself Connor grabbed the leash from the counter. "How about walkies, hm?" 

Enthusiastic boofs and slobber answered him. 

*

Walking with Sumo was always nice. Not only because the formerly slothful dog became more and more agile and active with the higher amount of exercise. But also because nobody bothered a person who walked 160 pound of dog, not even if said person was an android. 

Connor let his thought processes drift. Different episodes ran through his random memory, plopping up like bubbles in one of Sumo's bath's. 

Where did he belong? To his kind? Was North right and he should move in with them, use his time and capacity to fight for their case? Or did he belong to the humans, to Hank and Gabriel? 

_ 'Neither' _ an objective in his head tried to convince him.  _ 'You belong nowhere _ .' It sounded suspiciously like Amanda. 

Connor steered his thoughts to RK900, the newborn super android who seemed to have no place in life either. Was this their common place? 

Despite being freed, Connor tended to do what he was told. Move back to homicide, show RK900 around. When his friends urged him to join them he felt compelled to do so! And fell short on the expectations every time. 

Gabriel had told him that the urge to follow the lead of others wasn't necessarily a bad thing. That he could let himself fall with people he trusted. But Connor wasn't even able to accomplish that, wasn't he? He was a disappointment. More and more he spiraled into a dark mindset, submerged by the feelings of guilt for not doing enough, for not fighting alongside his friends, for not providing for Hank and Gabriel. For… everything. 

His head between his shoulders he ran home, a confused Sumo on his heels. 

*

Connor closed the bathroom door behind himself, leaning against it. His stress level was at 79%. Way too high. 

He should talk to Hank. But Hank was tired, he had a long day. 

Connor started to clean the bathroom. The feelings would go away. 

Hank left for bed around half past 11 but Connor couldn't find the mindset to rest. He didn't need to anyway, an android of his capacity didn't need to go into stasis every single night, he just had adapted to his life with humans. He decided to accomplish some long due tasks around the house instead, things Hank didn't want him to do, when he was around. So Connor repaired the bathroom sink, cleaned under the couch and in the back of the kitchen cupboards, scrubbed the extractor hood. His hands worked and the bustle lessened the pressure on his chest a bit. 

It was about half past four when nothing else was left to do. Connor found himself in a spotless bathroom, his shirt and pants soaked with soap water. He sat down on the tub's rim. It didn't take long however, for his anxiety to rise again. 

_ 'Be useful' _ his objective urged him.  _ 'Accomplish mission _ .' As soon as red alerts flashed in his vision he got up. 

Connor couldn't rest it seemed. And he couldn't wait for Hank to wake up either. The human would know what he had done immediately. With rising panic Connor's eyes searched for something, anything to get him out of the situation. 

_ 'I leave for work _ .' he decided. It was still early [way too early] but it was better than being too late, wasn't it? 

Without waiting for his logic module to intervene Connor changed clothes and headed to the kitchen. After writing a note for Hank, feeding Sumo and setting the table for Hank's breakfast he left the house. It was dark and quiet, a good counterpart to the searing feelings rumbling in Connor's guts. 

He decided to avoid the bus and walk to the DPD instead.And if his route led past the building where Gabriel's apartment was located, it would be entirely by accident.


End file.
